Clear as Day (Prologue)
As the episode opens, the entire starship shakes over, most of the team fell over. Ratchet: Oww... Is everyone okay? Sasha: We're fine. Whatever it was, it's definitely big. - Just in time, Kiva and her daughter, Lisa, came to the starship and sees that it is a Red Alert. Reia: Kiva! Oh, thank goodness you two made it inside. Kiva: Thanks, I saw the red alert and I hope everyone is alright. Reia: Yeah. We were hit. I don't know what but-- Talwyn: Kiva, Reia! We got a security breach! Reia: Great.. Where? Talwyn: One near the bridge, one in the training room and one near the left engine. Reia: I'll take the training room. Tal, head for the bridge and inform the captain. Kiva: I just hope it's not Heartless... Reia: No, it wasn't them. I can't sense darkness inside the ship and yet.. What!? - Reia ran to the training room in a hurry. Talwyn: Kiva, check the left engine for us. We'll found out what's going on here in the meantime. Kiva: No problem, Talwyn. - With her Keyblade at the ready, she sees several small time paradox rifts on the parts. Suddenly, she hears a crying voice from the shadows. Kiva: (Someone's crying. It could mean one thing...) - Alister came by and used a flare to get a better view, but what they find is a Saiyan, who is crying all along. Alister: There. ???: Please, don't hurt me! I don't want any trouble!! Kiva: This feeling... Alister: Calm down. How did you get here? ???: I... I don't know... - Kiva got closer and calmed the Saiyan down, by holding her hands. Kiva: Stay calm. You are a Saiyan, right? ???: How..did you know? Kiva: I met one before. ???: There are...two more of us... Alister: The others are looking into it. Who are you? ???: Kale.. Kiva: Well, it's nice to meet you, Kale. I'm Kiva. Kale: Good to meet you too..Kiva. Alister: Ratchet called in. He wants the remaining two suspects into the bridge at once. Might as well take her in. Kale: Oh no... What did I do? Kiva: You're not in trouble, Kale. Just follow our lead, okay? - A few minutes later, Talwyn and Kiva entered the bridge with the two Saiyans with them. The boy Saiyan quickly gotten happy and gave the Saiyans a group hug. Ratchet: Alright, who are they? ???: It's best for me to explain. I'm Cabba, these are Caulifla and Kale. Reia: How do you three get here? Cabba: Well... We are fighting in the Tournament of Power. Alister: Looks like a serious battle on your hands. Kale: We lost, but Universe 7 brought all of the fighters back, even us. Caulifla: We went back home, but we got pulled over by a strange pink thing and got separated onto your ship. Ratchet: Strange pink thing? Reia: The impact. It must have put them here with us. I wonder.. Cabba, which universe you three are in? Cabba: Oh, it's Universe 6. Reia: (Just as I thought..) Kiva: Gosh, that's some story.. Kale: ...I know. Cabba: From what I understand, traveling between universes is dangerous. Clank: Is your ship operational? Cabba: No, it's in really bad shape. We thought that we can help out until our ship is repaired. Reia: I don't think that's the only problem we have. The main reason these three are here is because of this. Look. - Ratchet and Kiva looked at the journey records, but.. Ratchet: What the..? Why most of the records are red? Reia: Cut off. Right under our nose. Most of everyone and everything we fought to protect..corrupted. Clank: Oh dear... Ratchet: Look, I know this is sad for all of us, but we need your help. Cabba: How? We are nearly exhausted from the Tournament of Power. Plus, there's no way we can fight other heroes like that. Reia: ..There is a way. There's a world where the flow of time gathers. I'll take us there. Kiva: You mean THE flow of time??? Ratchet: She wasn't kidding, Kiva. It's the only lead we had right now. Reia: I'll upload the coordinates. - One hour later, the gang arrived in Conton City, where the skies suddenly turned purple. Tapion: Is this world always like this? Reia: No, many patrollers are aware of the changes. - Entering the Time Nest, Reia and the gang sees a new person most have never seen before. Reia: Everyone, I like you to meet Supreme Kai of Time. She keeps a close eye on history and protecting it. Supreme Kai of Time: Please to meet each of you. And Reia, welcome home. Reia: Thank you. It's been too long. Kiva: (So that's how she ended up here as a child...) Reia: You know about the purple skies, right? Supreme Kai of Time: Yes. Many worlds and places on Earth are corrupted somehow. Which one of you had entered Middle-Earth for the first time? Kiva: I am. Ratchet and Clank came along with me. Supreme Kai of Time: You must be Kiva; Reia's relative from Earth. Kiva: Yes, that's right. Supreme Kai of Time: Reia told me everything about you in her reports. You are very brave. Kiva: Thanks. Supreme Kai of Time: Anyway, some Time Patrol members did some research about your adventures. Some of the places you already entered, along with brand new worlds and locations, are corrupted by a massive amount of dark energy. Everyone thinks Reia is the only person who can defend time itself, all because of a deeper power within her, that she barely used. Reia: What do you mean? Cabba: I think she means a stronger Super Saiyan form.. Supreme Kai of Time: Close, but not quite. In order to hunt down your first target and destroy it, she needs to reach a form called Super Saiyan God. Heard about it before? Reia: Yes. I...had it when I was battling Hatchet in the panda village. Supreme Kai of Time: You need time to control that power, Reia. Might as well make it fast. Caulifla: I think this Middle-Earth place has answers we are looking at. Kiva: She's right. Plus, it is the first place where I was assigned by Optimus Prime. Supreme Kai of Time: Good thinking. Now, there's something I need you all to be aware. Because of the three Saiyans from Universe 6 appearing here is because the Time-Stream itself has been broken apart. Reia, while you are finding your new strength and restoring time, I need you to re-form the Time Squad and adding them in your quest. Reia: Speaking of which, have you seen my brother? Supreme Kai of Time: No, he and a few others are missing when the time abnormalities hit from every direction. Ratchet: Three quests while repairing time.. This could be a long while. Supreme Kai of Time: And Kiva? Kiva: Yeah? Supreme Kai of Time: I'm glad you made it here safely, along with your daughter, but this time repairing is seriously dangerous for a Keyblade Master. - Know that she wanted to help, Kiva stated her honest answer possible. Kiva: I understand, but Reia's my sister. I'm not letting her take on a dangerous mission on her own. Kale: ...She's right, ma'am. Caulifla's my friend and I call her my sis, too. And Reia, I think she should be a leader. Supreme Kai of Time: We'll see how this works out. Ratchet, think you can hire these three for your group? Ratchet: Alright, so when does this distorted history occurred? Supreme Kai of Time: In this timeline, a red dragon was sent by this Necromancer. Reia: Sauron... Supreme Kai of Time: You know him? Reia: Only once. He once told me that a ring-maker named Celebrimbor made the Rings of Power and he crafted his own based on the design. Ratchet: What ever happen to him? Reia: He's cursed in Mordor. We can't help him now. Cabba: Which leads to Erabor. Where can we find it? Supreme Kai of Time: Only a handful of dwarves should know about it. Kiva- you, with Ratchet and Clank, are going to re-trace your steps if you are going to Erabor and re-take a special gem: The Arkenstone. Tapion: The heart of Erabor.. Reia: Sis, you still have the coordinates for Middle-Earth? Kiva: Yep, I sure do. Reia: Then, we'll start there. Supreme Kai of Time: Oh, almost forgot. Reia, once your done there, I have a handful of cases I need you to look at. Reia: What kind? Supreme Kai of Time: One say that a group of people visits Skull Island, home of King Kong. Sounds like a bad move to follow.. And here's another- A world of mice are supposed to be scared, but one mouse with big ears seems adventurous about this. Once you eliminated the first target, come back to Conton City. I'll have more ready for you. Alister: I have a question. If we fix the Time-Stream, does that mean these three Saiyans will disappear too? Supreme Kai of Time: That part of history has already happened, but because of the time paradox across space, they need something to fight for if they are willing to prove their worth, as part of Ratchet's trial. Ratchet: Wow... You're good. Supreme Kai of Time: Lastly, to prepare yourselves for this, I asked all of the Time Patrol members to upgrade your starship. You can now jump to most of the timelines, either per scroll or coordinates. Reia: That is most helpful. Thank you. Supreme Kai of Time: Good luck, all of you. And...keep each other safe. Kiva: Don't worry, we will. Ratchet: What about Lisa? We can't just leave her here. Kiva: That is a good point. Supreme Kai of Time: The safest place I know she'll be is in the starship, but I'm not sure what she is feeling right now.. Kiva: Well, I don't know either. But I can ask her if you want. Supreme Kai of Time: Please do. As a parent, it's your responsibility to take care of Lisa. Kiva: Lisa is fine, I took her to the starship just before the paradox hit. Supreme Kai of Time: Good. Alright everyone, do your best. - Back at the starship, Reia looks through the first scroll and Kiva stops by. Reia: They think I am the one who can restore time itself??? Kiva: Yeah, you're the only one who can. We'll help you along the way. So, what kind of change does Middle-Earth take? Reia: Here. Have a look. - The scroll then displayed an alternate timeline. The Lonely Mountain was the grand home of the Dwarves, along with its priced treasure - The Arkenstone. One day, a dragon who is unseen to most, but can see the destruction in its wake, claims the mountain from itself and banished the dwarves from their only home. Reia: It's not the dragon I am worried about. It's about Sauron's forces and Thorin's real enemy here. Kiva: Real enemy? Who is it? Reia: It's unclear, but some lucky Orc commanded an army to attack the Dwarves during the evacuation. Only 13 of them survived. Kiva: Including Thorin.. We need to head over there. Reia: I know. It seems the land has changed when the time paradox hit. Kiva: Really? Reia: Yeah. We better find out what's going on there. Oh, right.. Do you think Lisa should go on her first adventure with you and Terra? Kiva: Well, I don't know. Reia: If we leave her at the starship, she would worry. Kiva: Oh, good point. Reia: What do you think? Kiva: Well, as long she stays near me, she should be fine. Reia: A good choice. Kiva: Thanks. - Before the team arrived, Kiva went to the guest room with Lisa. Kiva: Lisa, there's something I need you to trust me. Lisa: Where are we going, mommy? Kiva: To Middle-Earth. It's big, but I can use help to restore the place. Lisa: Who's in trouble? Kiva: Well, no one. But we are going to fix that world either way. Lisa: Can I come, mommy? Kiva: Sure. - Both mother and daughter hugged it out, for a start of Lisa's first adventure with the team. Two hours later, the gang arrived at Middle-Earth. Ratchet: Whoa.. I never seen this place so clear.. Clank: True, but don't forget. This place has been corrupted. We need to re-trace our steps when we first got here. Ratchet: Yeah.. Reia: Captain, we better find some information about the Dwarves' pinpoint of location. Cabba: Why not asking people around town? Kiva: Maybe, but I know which person to talk to. Ratchet: Bilbo Baggins, right? Kiva: Yes. I'm surprised you still remember. Ratchet: Yeah. Reia- Look around town and find any info about the Dwarves coming and the time. Reia: Will do. Cabba: Wait, we're coming with you. Ratchet: Kiva- Scan the house for any time paradox changes. Clank and I will hold the fort. Kiva: Got it, Ratchet. Let's go, Terra. Lisa: Hey, wait for me! - At that moment, Gandalf and a new team of heroes arrived and sees the duo. Jake M.: Hey, look over there. Keith: I never saw that team before. Aaron: Maybe that's why Gandalf brought us. I'll go and talk to them. Who knows, we might become good friends. -The leader of the new team of heroes walks over to the duo. Ratchet and Clank soon see the boys' companions following after him. When they were close enough the duo see, people they never saw before, and seem really spooked. The leader of the team notices this bends down, smiles. Aaron: I'm sorry if we startled you two, but we've been to a place almost like this wonderful land here in Middle-Earth. Are you two okay? Jake M.: Yeah, we're really sorry if we spooked you. Megan: But their is an old saying, "Never judge a book, or a person, or anything really, by it's cover or how they look." Aaron: Here, want some help? - Aaron extended his hand and helps Ratchet up. Ratchet: Thanks. Excuse us for a moment.. - Ratchet and Clank have a private chat about what just happened. Ratchet: Who do you think those guys are? Clank: I am unsure. However, I believe Gandalf has summoned these guys here for the same reason we have. Ratchet: About the corruption? Clank: About the journey, most likely. - Kiva and Terra came back, when they heard a scream from Ratchet. Kiva: We heard a scream. Are you alright? Ratchet: Yeah. Just spooked, that's all. Terra: By who? - Ratchet then points to Aaron and his team. Kiva: These guys? Ratchet: Yeah. They seemed nice, though. Friendly too. Terra: This time paradox is more serious than I thought.. Kiva: I know. Not to mention crazy. Oh, I got a few readings on the changes. Ratchet: Talk to Reia about that. Kiva: Yeah, sure. Terra: We'll let her know. - Ratchet heads over to the new team in curiosity as the new intro starts. Category:Scenes